Too Late By a Second
by Sara1893
Summary: An almost automatic smile graced his face despite the sound of his heart breaking was too much for him to take. That day Jack Vessalius died inside.


Too Late By a Second

* * *

He never thought in things such as this, he could be a second too late. Nonetheless, things happen and he happened to be a second too late.

In return, he lost her.

Looking at her, smiling so softly as she walked down the aisle, her small delicate hand over her brother's, he felt a twinge of regret that overwhelm him so suddenly that he choked on his breath. The suffocating feeling added with the sharp stabbing pain in his chest was too much that he shed a painful sob which his date thought as a heartfelt happiness for his dear friend Lacie.

The ring in his pocket felt heavy, reminding him what he had just lost. It was just a second too late. A cold smile escaped his lips. If only he knew, he will run towards her that night, stopping her from accepting that man proposal. But what he did that night? He went and great Oswald first, making small unnecessary talk about local gossips.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever _hold your peace_."

At that, he felt himself itching to stood from his seat and screamed his protest, instead he remain in his seat, taking hold of his date's hand, reminding himself of Lacie's brilliant smile and blushing face as she told him about the proposal she received from Levi; begging to god that it's enough to tie him to his seat. It's alright with him. As long as Lacie is happy he will be contented with his life. The words 'I do' rang heavily in his heart; the word cuts his broken heart further, mincing it to confetti. The kiss that the new wed shared was a display that he rather not see. Glancing at his date who now gathering with the other single ladies in their try to catch the flowers, he smiled forcefully at Oswald who looking at him, his violet eyes perching right straight through him.

_'Are you alright?'_ those eyes seems to ask him.

He then grinned, the fake smiled feel natural to him, as natural as to force himself to keep on breathing with a broken heart.

Lacie with her sparkling ruby red eyes that filled with happiness in those creamy white wedding dress seems to taunt him, reminding him what he had just let slip between his fingers. It's just like trying to grabbed water. A futile and idiotic thing to do. And yet looking at Levi's hand that rested on Laice's hip almost possessively, he knew he had managed to grabbed and hold to the same water that escaped through his fingers.

"Jack!"

Looking up, he saw Laice approaching him, her veil discarded and her long black hair tumbling down her back, unbound by the fashionable hairstyle that she wore during the ceremony.

"Hey" was the only thing that he could utter out as his eyes betrayed him by slowly taking in her appearance, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Say, Jack. Will you be my child godfather?" she asked him cheekily, her eyes glint with mischief mixed with happiness.

Her happiness is something that is contagious that he found himself grinning back at her. "Don't you think it's too early to talk about that?"

She puffed up her cheeks before her painted lips twisted upwards in a smile. "Well, I'm pregnant! That's why we decided to get married. Well that was one of the reasons. Other reasons were since Levi said it's not that bad to finally settle down and I rather marry Levi than some other man. And you know how Oswald is. He won't let it go if we didn't get married, that uptight man. So what is your answer Jack?"

An almost automatic smile graced his face despite the sound of his heart breaking was too much for him to take. "I did be honoured to be your child godfather"

_Crack_

And his cracked heart crumbled to dust.

That day Jack Vessalius died inside.

Yes, he lived long enough to marry the same woman he brought to Lacie and Levi's wedding, had a son that he named Oswald after his best friend, a son with his green eyes and golden hair and the personality of his mother. He lived long enough to be the best man for Oswald's wedding, be there during the birth of Oswald's two sons. He was there during Levi's death from cancer followed by Lacie from an illness. He watched Lacie's twins married their choice and had their own children.

He lived long and old. Nonetheless, he knew and he was sure that his wife knew that Jack Vessalius died years before. He died the moment his beloved Lacie say the words 'I do', sealing her vow with Levi. Now gasping in his dying breath, he smiled at his wife, his poor wife who loved him; for the first time truly looked at her, looked pass the illusion that he usually conjure when he's with her, imaging her as another woman.

"I'm sorry"

Because after all they are one of the same. Loving a person who loves another.

Him, losing her by a second too late and she who never lose him but yet never truly own him from the very first moment.

Smiling weakly his wife whispered, "I forgive you years before Jack"

With that, he closed his eyes, leaving his regret behind.

A regret for being a second too late


End file.
